Sentimientos negativos
by AlenDarkStar
Summary: Ellos fueron amigos en el pasado pero cuando estuvieron en el mismo colegio las diferencias que en el pasado no parecían importar terminaran separandolos. Adrien no quiso lastimarla, no pensó en qué la estaba haciendo de lado, hizo nuevas amistades, Chloe se mantuvo distante, su actitud de diva no ayudaba mucho.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir pertenece a Thomas Astruc.**

 **Emociones negativos**

* * *

Adrien estaba confundido, Chloe se veía molesta pero no lograba entender lo que había hecho para que estuviera de ese modo. Ella no le había dicho nada pero la forma en que lo miraba era suficiente para entender que algo grave había pasado.

—¡Eres un mentiroso! —le gritó antes de encerrarse en el baño.

Golpeó la puerta e intentó llamarla pero si lo estaban escuchando no parecía querer escucharlo. Decidió tomar asiento y esperar a que su compañera de clases se sintiera más tranquila.

No había visto ningún Akuma cerca pero prefirió no bajar la guardia. Sabía que su compañera de clases se encontraba en un estado en el que fácilmente podría ser akumatizada y que de suceder Chat Noir tendría que intervenir.

En las últimas veces no habían ocurrido muchos inconvenientes en Paris por lo que pocas veces había visto a Ladybug. Ayudaron a algunos gatos a bajar de los árboles, apagar incendios, ayudar a los ancianos a cruzar la calle pero no tuvieron ningún incidente con Hawk Moth.

Quería volver a ver a Ladybug pero no que Chloe fuera nuevamente akumatizada. No sabía si podía decir que era su amiga, lo fueron en el pasado, cuando él estudiaba en casa pero cuando ambos fueron compañeros de clases todo cambió. Ambos se distanciaron, Chloe era demasiado grosera con sus compañeros y con todas las personas en general, en especial con Marinette.

A veces Adrien se preguntaba qué había sido de la Chloe que era su amiga. Esa que lo acompañaba en sus clases de modelaje y que lo maquillaba, la que no actuaba como una novia posesiva cada vez que estaba cerca. No sabía si había cambiado o él no lo había notado antes.

Intentó pensar en lo que había pasado y si había hecho pero no encontró ningún motivo para el cambio tan grande que había mostrado. Lo había sorprendido cuando lo visitó, sabía que André Bourgeois y su padre trabajaban en una pasarela para el año nuevo, él sería el modelo principal pero no se imaginó que Chloe acompañaría a su padre a la reunión.

Cuando ella llegó se veía feliz. En cuanto lo vio saltó hacia él y lo abrazó con tanta efusividad que estuvo cerca de ahogarlo. La llegada de Nathalie fue lo que salvó su vida. Ella les avisó que el café había sido servido por lo que Chloe lo liberó.

Ambos se dirigieron al comedor de la mansión. André y Gabriel estaban hablando sobre los detalles del evento. Por lo que pudo escuchar Adrien se trataba de un evento de gran importancia, llevaban semanas trabajando en el mismo y tenían cubiertos todos los detalles aunque estos parecieran mínimos.

Por orden de su padre él se encargaría de atender a Chloe. Su compañera de clases se veía muy animada, hasta ese momento todo era normal. Él la invitó a comer un helado, sabía que su padre pues él mismo le había encomendado la tarea de atender a la hija de su socio.

Adrien recordó que esa fue una de las primeras ocasiones en las que Chloe se mostró molesta pero en su momento no lo consideró importante, ella quería ir en limosina pero al final accedió a que fueran caminando.

—Deberíamos ir a una heladería más exclusiva —se quejó Chloe en el momento en que vio el negocio.

—Aquí venden un helado de fresas muy bueno —respondió Adrien de manera despreocupada, Chloe no dijo nada más incluso pidió el helado que le había sugerido.

Estaban comiendo la Copa de fresas cuando vieron a Marinette y a Alya entrar. Adrien en cuanto las vio las invitó a hacerlos compañía, en ese momento no consideró que causara problemas y seguía sin pensarlo.

Alya empujó a Marinette para que se sentara a su lado. Escuchó a su amiga balbucear en varias ocasiones pero no logró entender ni una de las palabras que decía. Las invitó a comer helado pero aquello no hizo que Marinette se calmara.

—¿No tienen algo que hacer? —preguntó Chloe con el ceño fruncido —. ¿Panes que hornear, fracasar en un intento por descubrir la identidad de Ladybug?

—No deberías ser tan grosera —le reclamó Adrien, no fue grosero —. Ellas son nuestras compañeras de clases y las he invitado.

—Adrien, eres demasiado dulce y amable. Ninguna de ellas está a nuestro nivel.

—No deberías hablar así de ellas, son nuestras compañeras y estás siendo grosera.

Marinette balbuceó lo que Adrien entendió como un "gracias". Estaba demasiado sonrojada como para poder expresarse correctamente.

—No te mataría ser amable por una vez en la vida —comentó Alya notablemente molesta.

—No tengo motivos para hacerlo —respondió Chloe antes de sacar su celular del bolso y comenzar a escribir con Sabrina.

—¿Cómo te va con el Ladyblog?

—Creo que tengo una pista importante sobre la verdadera identidad de Ladybug. Estoy casi segura de que vive en París, aquí ha hecho todas sus grandes hazañas. Marinette y yo buscamos pistas.

—Alya cree que Ladybug debe ser la reencarnación de una antigua heroína y quería buscar en la biblioteca más información.

—Pero primero debía comer algo de helado. Necesito de energías.

Después que Alya y Marinette se retiraran ellos regresaron a la casa de Adrien. Sus padres continuaban en la reunión por lo que decidieron ver la televisión. Chloe no se veía molesta pero pensó que ese podía ser el motivo por el que estaba enojada.

—Lo siento, Chloe, no debí ignorarte en la heladería.

Cuando la puerta se abrió Adrien creyó que su compañera de clases lo había perdonado pero ese pensamiento desapareció cuando le lanzó una de sus botellas de shampoo, sus reflejos fueron lo único que evitó que su rostro resultara golpeado.

—Deberías darle algo de queso —le sugirió Plagg mientras volaba alrededor de la cabeza de Adrien —. El queso siempre me hace sentir mejor.

—Plagg —le reprendió Adrien mientras intentaba esconderlo en su chaqueta.

—Te preocupas demasiado, tienes que comer más queso.

—¿Con quién estás hablando? —le preguntó Chloe, por el tono de su voz Adrien supo que seguía molesta.

—Con nadie —se apresuró a responder Adrien notablemente nervioso —. Solo pensaba en voz alta.

—¡Mentiroso!

—Pensé que podrías querer queso —sugirió, no estaba seguro de que era una buena idea pero era lo único en lo que podía pensar.

—No es por eso, eres un mentiroso.

Adrien continuó buscando un akuma, no había señales de uno por lo que se sintió más preocupado. Si Hawk Moth no había hecho nada en las últimas semanas debía significar que estaba trabajando en algo realmente grande.

—Plagg, debería ir a revisar. Chloe lleva mucho tiempo allí encerrada.

—Suerte que no necesitas ir al baño.

—Plagg, no es momento para bromas. ¿Podrías entrar y ver si se encuentra bien?

—Espero que cuando termine me des una porción grande de queso Cambridge.

—Te daré todo el apestoso queso que quieras.

—Hecho —respondió Plagg feliz, luego atravesó la puerta.

Adrien siguió pensando en el motivo por el que Chloe estaba tan molesta. Cuando regresaron de la heladería ella actuó como usualmente lo hacía. Usó su celular y lo hizo tomarse varias fotografías incluso intentó abrazarla. No había nada en su comportamiento que le indicara que algo estaba mal.

También estaba el hecho de que lo había llamado mentiroso, eso era prueba de que estaba enojada con él pero no lograba entender qué había dicho o hecho para que se enojara de ese modo.

—No está —le dijo Plagg —. Parece que escapó por una ventana. ¿Por qué tienes una ventana en el baño?

—Es para aprovechar la luz además es de buena suerte pero está demasiado alta.

—Quizás fue akumatizada.

—Será mejor que la encontremos.

Después de que Plagg se ocultara en la chaqueta de Adrien ambos salieron a buscar a la hija del alcalde. Encontrarla no fue difícil, ella había sido demasiado predecible al acudir a una tienda de ropa.

Se acercó a ella fingiendo que solo estaba haciendo una vigilancia rutinaria, revelarle que sabía de sus emociones negativas sería exponer demasiado su identidad civil sin contar que el que estuviera monitoreando el lugar era creíble al ser un superhéroe.

—Tantas emociones negativas pueden hacerte daño.

—No es como si te importara —respondió Chloe notablemente molesta.

—Siento ser imprudente —le dijo remarcando la letra erre como si fuera un ronroneo —. Pero como superhéroe debo proteger a todos los habitantes de Paris.

—Mentiroso —Chloe tomó violentamente una blusa —. Dices eso ahora pero luego lo olvidaras como Adrien lo hizo.

—Estoy aquí, eso significa algo —Chat Noir quiso preguntarle en qué momento le había fallado pero hacerlo sería comprometer su identidad además dudaba que Chloe confiara en él. Si Ladybug estuviera aquí, pensó, ella sabría qué hacer.

—No eres muy convincente. Iré a probarme esto, pórtate como un buen gatito y no me sigas.

—Esperaré aquí, tengo siete vidas para cumplir mi deber como superhéroe.

—Deja tus chistes de gato, son malos.

—Eso es porque no tienes buen gusto. Mis chistes de gato son purffectos.

—Me he reído más en el dentista —Chloe se dirigió al vestidor, cuando salió llevaba un vestido amarillo con rallas negras —. Pero ya que estás aquí demuestra que puedes ser un buen superhéroe, dime, ¿este vestido me queda bien?

—Sí —respondió Chat Noir algo confundido.

—Eso es obvio, solo quería probar que no eres un mentiroso.

Chloe se dirigió a pagar su vestido y otros que había comprado. Chat Noir estaba sorprendido de toda la ropa que había comprado en tan poco tiempo pero no tanto como lo estuvo en el momento en que le pasó todas las bolsas.

—Un superhéroe no dejaría que una indefensa y débil dama cargara con tantas bolsas —le dijo Chloe a modo de excusa. Chat Noir no encontró una forma de excusarse y erróneamente creyó que todo había terminado.

La primera parada fue la habitación de Chloe para que pudiera guardar sus compras, la segunda fue su casa. Chat Noir esperaba que la reunión entre su padre y el padre de Chloe no hubiera terminado pues no tendría una respuesta que darle en caso si le preguntara porque no había cumplido con la tarea que le había encomendado.

En cuanto entraron a su casa se despidió de Chloe alegando que tenía trabajo pendiente. Ella no parecía molesta de que se marchara, si Chat Noir hubiera sido más observador hubiera notado que estaba un poco decepcionada.

—Si tienes suerte puede que te contrate como guarda personal escuchó decir a Chloe antes de desaparecer.

Cuando regresó lo hizo como Adrien. Ver a Chloe fuera del baño lo hizo confirmar el que su compañera de clases estuviera de buen humor.

—Te estuve buscando —le dijo con tranquilidad, esperando que Chloe no notara que estuvo con ella —. Lamento haberte hecho enojar.

—No es necesario que pretendas estar equivocado ya sé que solo soy una compañera de clases para ti —Chloe se dirigió a la cocina dispuesta a no volver a hablarle.

—Los humanos son complicados —Plagg salió de la chaqueta de Adrien mientras terminaba de comer una generosa porción de queso —. Enojarse por algo tan sencillo, solo hay un motivo valido para hacerlo y es que te quiten queso.

En otra ocasión Adrien se hubiera quejado por el olor de queso que quedaría en sus bolsillos, las palabras de Plagg lo dejaron pensando, creía tener una idea del motivo por el que estaba tan molesta.

Cuando regresaron de comer helado había ido a la biblioteca para preguntarle a Nathalie si la reunión había terminado. Ella le había preguntado por Chloe a lo que él le respondió que era solo una compañera de clases. Si eso era lo que le molestaba no entendía porque insistía en llamarlo mentiroso, ambos se habían distanciado desde que empezó a asistir a las clases presenciales, tal vez desde antes.

—Ofrécele queso —insistió Plagg —. Si alguien me diera un trozo de queso Cambridge le perdonaría incluso la peor de las ofensas incluso el que fuera Hawk Moth.

—Supongo que no tengo nada que perder —comentó Adrien con resignación.

Ambos se dirigieron a la cocina, Plagg fue el primero en llegar. No había nadie en ese momento por lo que el kwami no tuvo que preocuparse por algo que no fuera el queso en la alacena. Adrien tomó un poco y nuevamente buscó a Chloe, su conciencia no le permitía el haber sido responsable de que fuera akumatizada.

—Buen intento pero el queso no lo soluciona todo —le dijo Chloe sin separar la mirada de su teléfono celular —. Aunque dudo que el queso te prometa ser tu amigo por siempre y luego te trate solo como una compañera de clases.

La reunión entre Gabriel Agreste y André Bourgeois había terminado. Chloe se despidió de él y agradecía por la hospitalidad de los anfitriones antes de marcharse junto a su padre. Adrien dejó de estar confundido, entendió de que hablaba la hija del alcalde fue algo que pasó antes de que le permitieran ir a un colegio como los adolescentes de su edad, la primera vez que ella le sugirió que fueran compañeros de clases, cuando todavía la consideraba su amiga.

Fue el día siguiente cuando Hawk Moth volvió a la acción. La primera señal fue cuando Chloe faltó a clases. Adrien no quería pensar que Chloe había sido akumatizada pero tenía todos los motivos para pensar que así era. La última vez que la vio había estado muy molesta con él y si se basaba en los antecedentes era peor, la mayor parte del grupo, con excepción de él y Marinette todos habían sido influenciados por Hawk Moth.

No tardó en confirmar sus sospechas. Minutos después se encontró luchando contra Anti-bug pero en esa ocasión no estaba dispuesto a ser vencido con facilidad. Si era su culpa el que Chloe hubiera sido akumatizada sería él quien encontraría el Akuma.

Chat Noir usó su bastón para desviar el ataque del yo-yo de Anti-bug. No tenía intenciones de golpearla pero lo haría si no le dejaba otra opción.

Llamó a Ladybug. Dudaba que pudiera saber del nuevo akuma y no estaba dispuesto a permitir que causara el suficiente desastre para que llamara la atención de su compañera.

Anti-bug lo atacó nuevamente, no pudo esquivarlo y terminó en el suelo, el yo-yo se había enroscado alrededor de sus piernas. Antes de que pudiera decir cataclismo se encontraba atado a su bastón y colgando al igual que la vez anterior.

Ladybug lo encontró y él trató de relajar la situación con uno de sus chistes felinos pero fue ignorado. Anti-bug intentó evitar que Ladybug usara su Lucky Charm pero su compañera fue más rápida. Chat Noir imaginó que de saber dónde estaba el Akuma lo hubiera purificado antes de que escapara.

—Tenemos trabajo pendiente —le dijo Ladybug cuando intentó besar su mano en un intento por agradecerle el haberlo desatado.

—Deberíamos ir a la mansión Agreste —le dijo pero al ver la mirada de su compañera se apresuró a agregar —. Anti-bug me dijo que tenía asuntos pendientes con Adrien Agreste.

Encontraron a Anti-bug cerca de la casa de Adrien. Chat Noir agradeció eso, era difícil mantener su identidad en secreto cuando su identidad civil estaba involucrada. No fue suerte, Anti-bug al no encontrar a Adrien había decidido buscarlo en el estudio fotográfico donde modelaba.

—Solo entréguenme sus miraculous y acabemos con todo esto —les dijo Anti-bug, parecía tener prisa.

Él fue el primero en atacar, usando su bastón intento quitarle el yo-yo, presentía que era el lugar donde se encontraba el akuma. Logró quitarle el yo-yo e incluso romperlo pero este no contenía nada en su interior.

Antes de que pudiera intentar buscar nuevamente el akuma Ladybug entró en acción. El Lucky Charm le brindó un globo. Ambos se miraron confundidos pues nuevamente la técnica de Ladybug los dejó sin palabras.

No fue inútil, nunca lo era pero sí impredecible. Labybug usó su bug visión e ideó un plan en pocos minutos. Le ordenó girar su bastón. Anti-bug tenía un mazo enorme y estaba dispuesta a usarla.

El globo rebotó y dio de lleno contra Anti-bug cubriéndola de una sustancia pegajosa lo que la inmovilizó el tiempo suficiente como para que Ladybug pudiera quitarle los pendientes. Allí estaba el Akuma.

Ambos chocaron puños pero Ladybug tuvo que retirarse, a su miraculous le quedaba poca energía. No tuvo tiempo de decir ninguna palabra, Ladybug simplemente se marchó después de deshacer los daños hechos por el Akuma.

—Te llevo a casa —sugirió Chat Noir en un intento por calmar a Chloe.

—¿Puntos de héroe? Da igual —respondió Chloe fingiendo una indiferencia que no logró engañar a Chat Noir.

Al día siguiente cuando Adrien regresó a clases se disculpó con Chloe y ella volvió a actuar como siempre, incluso parecía haber olvidado que estaba enojada con él. Pocas veces quedaban secuelas del ataque de un akuma y esa fue una de esas, cuando Chloe volvió a ver a Chat Noir casi parecía amable.


	2. Chapter 2

**Secuelas**

* * *

A pesar de que Chloe pudiera tener una sospecha acerca del origen del ruido que la había despertado decidió investigar. No fue ninguna sorpresa para ella el encontrar a Chat Noir apoyado en el balcón que daba a su habitación. Disfrutaba de sus visitas pero era algo que no estaba dispuesta a admitir, quizás orgullo.

—¿Sabes que no es necesario que me visites? —le preguntó Chloe tratando de mostrar un enojo que no sentía —. No he causado ninguna akumatización en una semana y mi problema ya fue resuelto.

—Vigilancia preventiva. Además no sé cuándo las vacaciones de Hawk Moth terminen. Últimamente ha estado poco activo y eso es muy sospechoso.

—Pero si soy inocente —se defendió Chloe, de no haber notado el tono de broma con el que Chat Noir hablaba se hubiera ofendido pues realmente se había esforzado por ser una buena persona. Adrien le había pedido que fuera amable y no podía defraudarle.

—Y París te lo agradece —Chat Noir hizo una reverencia, como si intentara darle un premio —. Hawk Moth no tanto aunque quizás sí porque le has dado vacaciones.

—No te burles —le regaño Chloe fingiendo molestia.

—No me burlo —respondió Chat Noir dejando su actitud juguetona —, tienes un corazón hermoso y sé que muchos lo amarían si le dejaras la oportunidad de hacerlo.

Chloe nunca hubiera relacionado a Chat Noir con Adrien de no ser por esa frase. Siempre había pensado que eran muy diferentes, opuestos incluso. Adrien era callado e introvertido, Chat Noir coqueto y extrovertido, incluso en una situación seria no perdía una oportunidad de hacer una broma. Los ojos de ambos eran diferentes, la esclerótica de Chat Noir era verde, lo que le daba un aspecto felino y los de Adrien eran normales. También estaba el cabello, del mismo color pero diferente estilo. Adrien era una de las pocas personas que creían que en su interior había bondad y que no la veía solo como la mimada hija del alcalde responsable de la mayoría de las akumatizaciones.

—Fue gracias a un amigo, me dio el empujoncito que necesitaba para saber que ser buena no es tan mala.

—¿Hablas de cierto oso de peluche?

—Hablaba de Adrien y de Jean —respondió Chloe. De no encontrarse tan avergonzada le habría preguntado cómo sabía de la existencia de su oso pues eso era un secreto que solo su padre, mayordomo y Adrien conocían.

—Me alegra escuchar eso —Chat Noir no lo había dicho pero le alegraba el que Chloe recordara el nombre de su mayordomo. Sabía que era algo que tomaría tiempo pero le alegraba que su amiga estuviera aprendiendo a ser más amable.

—¿Puntos de héroe o porque tienes menos trabajo?

—Puede que ambas —respondió Chat Noir mientras se apoyaba en la ventana, consciente de que había dada información de más —, debo irme, tengo un patrullaje que terminar.

—Hasta luego.

—Nos vemos, my queen.

* * *

 **Nota autora:**

Respuesta a los reviews anónimos.

Gracias por sus reviews.

 **ChloeFan:** A mí igual =3

 **Gman:** No hubiera podido dejar que las cosas terminaran de ese modo :3


End file.
